


suspect

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [11]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, I'm Sorry, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "Can I kiss you?"





	suspect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairytale_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale_bliss/gifts).



“Can I kiss you?”

Robin rolled her eyes, smiling. “Of course you can, don’t be silly.”

Cormoran turned away as Matthew leaned in, unwilling to watch Robin accept affection from a man so totally-

“Yeah, see you,” he nodded as Matthew left.

“Sorry about that,” Robin said, back to business. “Here’s the file I put together on Donoghue's partner. He looks a bit shady but that just might be me, what do you think?”

What Cormoran did not say was that Robin’s judgement, based on her choice of romantic partner, was suspect.

“I’ll take a look,” was all he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm sorry. Send me your own prompts [on tumblr.](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
